DE 43 01 605 C1 discloses a method and an arrangement for monitoring the switching-on and switching-off of a controllable power semiconductor component in a power electronics circuit. Control signals for the power semiconductor component are supplied, in galvanically decoupled fashion, to a gate electrode. In the case of an actuation signal for switching on the power semiconductor component, counting signals are formed from level changes of the signal applied to the gate electrode and the level changes at an output electrode during switchover of the power semiconductor component. The counting signals are summated and compared with a preset count value assigned to the problem-free mode of operation of the power semiconductor component. In the event of a difference between the sum of the counting signals and the preset count value, an error is communicated.